


Breaking point

by Dream_Seer



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Death, Gen, Gore, Mental Breakdown, he only shows up at the end though, you get the gist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seer/pseuds/Dream_Seer
Summary: Jon has been there for Eduardo through years of physical and verbal abuse.at some point, he has to snap.





	Breaking point

Jon walked home, staring at his feet and lost in thought. He had a bottle of cola held tightly to his chest, and was trying to hurry back home. He had to walk to the store because Mark had the car today and Eduardo couldn't wait for cola.  
His legs were sore, but hopefully Eduardo would be happy so he could spend the rest of the day in his room or something. 

"I'm back!" Jon said as he pushed open the door.  
"Finally! Took you forever."  
Jon set the cola down and flopped down on the couch, exhausted. Eduardo took a swig straight from the bottle without thanking him or even looking away from the TV.  
"What the fuck is this??" Eduardo said, spitting out his drink. "Is this… regular coke?"  
"That was all they had, you didn't say which kind you-"  
"Ugh, this is disgusting, can't you do anything right?" Eduardo dumped the bottle over Jon's head and in his lap. "Now I have to wait even longer."  
Jon shrieked at the cold drink poured over him. "I-I'm sorry!"  
"Well sorry isn't good enough, go back to the store and don't come back until you get the right kind."  
"But the store was out!"  
"Then go to another."  
"But that's the closest store, it'll take me forever to walk to another one!"  
"Then you better get walking."  
Jon got up, trying to keep from crying.

~

Jon was so tired. His whole body just felt like lead.  
It took him an hour to walk to the store and get more cola, still in sticky wet clothes, and he hadn't even gotten a thank you went he got back. Eduardo just complained about his drink being warm.  
Jon just went to his room, peeled of the now sweaty and gross clothes and fell on the bed. He just sat there, hugging a pillow to his chest and trying as hard as he could to hold the tears back.  
He was strong.  
He could do this.  
It was all going to be okay.  
He kept telling himself that over and over again, every night. But tonight just felt different. Wrong.  
It was like the whole world was pushing in on him, looking at him, laughing at him.  
He looked across the room to where his little violin sat in its open case. He could see the faded little flowers all over it even in the dark room. He got up on shaking legs and picked up his prized possession. He took a few deep breaths and played, a little sloppier than usual but still a beautiful sound. He went through his favorite song, feeling his stress start to fade a little bit.  
If he closed his eyes and focused on the music, it was like he was a child again. Everything was okay. He was safe and happy. Eduardo… was happy.  
It was all going to be oka-  
"Oh my god can you stop that music already?!" Eduardo slammed open his roommate's door and glared at him. "I'm watching TV downstairs and I can hardly hear my show. Can't you go do that somewhere else you little freak?"  
Jon shook all over, tears finally spilling over his cheeks.  
"God, are you crying? You can be so fucking sensitive sometimes, just chill out." Eduardo rolled his eyes and left the room.  
Jon let his violin fall to the ground, and quickly followed it, curling into a tight ball while he cried. He couldn't stop crying now, it was like every single repressed tear from these long, long years was coming out now.  
He cried and cried for hours, until he had no more tears left to cry.  
He just felt empty. Numb.  
He stood up, staring blankly at his hands.  
He walked downstairs where he could hear the TV still playing and walked into the kitchen. He pulled out a vodka from the fridge and downed half the bottle.  
"That you Jon? You finally done crying?" Eduardo called from the living room, "can you make some popcorn while you're in there or something?"  
Jon gripped the bottle in his hand and grit his teeth. He finally felt something again.  
Anger.  
He drank the rest of the bottle and then slammed it down on the counter, shattering it. His hand bled, but he didn't care.  
"the fuck you doing in there?"  
Jon still didn't answer. Just watched the blood drip down his palm.  
Then he looked up, seeing a knife laying out to dry next to the sink. He reached out with his bloody hand and picked it up. The handle stung against his wound. 

~

Mark yawned as he pulled up at the house. he had been out doing errands all day and it was getting dark.  
He was ready to get curled up in bed.  
He pushed the door open to find the house strangely quiet. "Hey guys, you think you could help me carry these bags in?"  
But there was no response.  
Matt set down the first two bags in the kitchen. There was a broken bottle and a little bit of blood, Jon must have dropped one of his bottles and cut himself.  
Mark pushed open the door to the living room and then froze.  
The room was dark except the cracked tv screen, flickering in the darkness and illuminating the blood splattered around the room.  
Mark felt his heart stop.  
It was everywhere.  
He looked over the couch, holding his breath.  
Eduardo was laying face down in a pool of blood.  
Mark screamed, rushing forward and trying to feel for a pulse on the mangled corpse. Nothing. He was cold and pale, his chest not moving. Mark scrambled back to his feet and looked around for the house phone as tears filled his eyes.  
Then music started playing through the house.  
The violin was eerie and disturbing in the bloody scene.  
Mark crept upstairs to the distorted, scratchy notes. The sound was coming from Jon's room, where a trail of blood led.  
"Jon? Are you okay?" Mark pushed open the door, shaking like a leaf. "Wh-what happened?"  
Jon was drenched in blood, staring blankly at the wall while he played his blood soaked violin. The music wasn't beautiful and peaceful like his usual playing, it was just screeching noises almost making a song.  
"Jon, wh- what the hell happened, did you- did you-" Mark couldn't bring himself to say it.  
Jon just ignored him and kept playing.  
It was all that mattered now.  
He just needed to keep playing, and then everything would be okay.


End file.
